RiverClan fox
by mikoto luver
Summary: The story of Foxpaw and his sister Sunpaw starts!


Prologue

All RiverClan cats have gathered around to see the newly six moon old kits that just leave the nursery and begin to become an apprentice from the naming cerimony and have their very own elder. First up was a cat with a fox-like pelt. The kit even almost looked like a fox without a fluffy tail and long nose. "With what this cat looks like I shall call this new kit…" the leader started, "Foxpaw and the mentor is Smoothpelt!" Just then a smooth pelt she-cat came out from the cats and walked up to Foxpaw and introduced herself as the two walk off happily. "The next kit that is becoming one is his sister, Sunkit who is now Sunpaw. Now, the mentor shall be… Snowfeng!" she says as a white she-cat with blue eyes comes and brings Sunpaw away. A yellow she-cat then walks up to the clan leader, "We should hurry up and prepare Rainstar for more food this is buying us no time to have anyone fish." The cat mutters in the leader's ear. "Fine… We have to hurry so… Shypaw is Iceear's, Zodiacpaw and Waterclaw, Blazingpaw and Greenleaf Good Bye!" Rainstar then runs into her den as all cats scatter and start hunting and preparing for patrol.

"Well nice to meet you Foxpaw as you know I am Smoothpelt and I am your mentor so listen up I will star teaching you how to first hunt." The thoughtful Smoothpelt starts out, "What do you know on how to catch fish?" she asks Foxpaw as he thinks to himself. _I think you catch fish when they swim by and you pull them out with you paw?_ "I think one catches fish with your paw." He answers as the warrior nods her head respectfully. The two walk off to a nearby river full of fish. The warrior goes first to show how it is done. A fish comes by as Smoothpelt puts her paw into the river and pulls out the fish and kills it. "Now your turn!" She says holding the fish in her mouth. Foxpaw waits for a fish to come by and then puts his claw in the water and mimics the form his mentor used and pulls it out and kills it. He does so two more times. He holds the fish in his mouth and walks away with Smoothpelt.

As the walk back Foxpaw walks over to the elders' den and puts the fish in front. Three cats come out and look down at the fish Foxpaw caught for them. They eat them respectfully and wander back in. One elder had a broken tail, another had a beat-up and scarred muzzle, and the last one had a very sleepy expiration and never talked just slept. Foxpaw then walks back to his mentor, Smoothpelt, and left with her to the center of the camp.

They met a white tom with white eyes and behind him was a very shy light blue she-cat hiding herself from Foxpaw and Smoothpelt. "Hello, I'm Foxpaw and I am glad to meet you" Foxpaw mewed cheerfully at the shy she-cat. The she cat comes out behind the white tom and looked down, " M-my n-name is S-Shypaw and I am glad I met you to." As Foxpaw came over and stood right in front of her. "Looks like we both got an apprentice today isn't it, Iceclaw" Smoothpelt told the white tom. "Yes, I just taught her how to hunt, and maybe tomorrow, how to fight, can we barrow Foxpaw?" Iceclaw replied. "Sure, I came over to ask you the same thing, I just taught Foxpaw to hunt as well." Smoothpelt meowed as she left to the warriors den. "End of lesson today!" the two warriors yelled leaving Foxpaw and Shypaw alone.

"So," Foxpaw started off, "want to take a walk over to the river?" as Shypaw slowly nodded her head and started to walk over to the river with Foxpaw. As they walked over they saw three apprentices 

together next to the water. One was a swift tom cat with a long tail, another was a yellow she-cat, and the last was a red she-cat with a bright-red tail. "Hello Zodiacpaw, Sunpaw, and Blazingpaw! How is it going" the three walked over to Foxpaw and the she-cat behind him. "We're doing fine. Who is the cat behind you?" Sunpaw said as she looked around Foxpaw. "Her name is Shypaw and she is a good cat, she is my new friend." Foxpaw said turning around to Shypaw and touching noses with her. It then got dark; the cats run off to the apprentice den.

Shypaw walks over to Foxpaw and looks down at him as he rests himself. "Can I sleep over here?" she asks Foxpaw as the two blush. "Um, sure if you want." He replies as he moves over to make space for her. He looks over to his sister Sunpaw as she stares angrily at him as Zodiacpaw also sleeps next to Sunpaw also. Foxpaw smiles as the two siblings fall to sleep.

Darkness covers Foxpaw dream as a voice came from the dark. "Brother…Brother," Sunpaw was in front to him as she wakes him up finally. "Want to go for a swim in the river with me?" she whispers to him. "Can Shypaw come?" He asks his sister slowly getting up and looking at his sister with narrow eyes. "Fine, but hurry up, before any warriors figure out." She says as she leaves the den. Foxpaw shoves Shypaw a she slowly gets up. "Come on me and my sister is going for a swim." Shypaw blushes as she gets up and walks next to him out of the den. His sister waits for them outside and leaves with them and goes to the fork of the two rivers.

The three jump in a swim around. Then, the three get out and go to the lake. The three slowly walk in and swims down in the middle of the bottom and surface. They swim and play together as Shypaw stays near Foxpaw and holds her breath. The three then go to the bottom and quickly swim back up to the surface. They dry off and go back to camp where they go to sleep in their den. _I loved tonight and Shypaw was more beautiful than usual I hope he can do it again._ Foxpaw thought to himself as he fell asleep.


End file.
